The invention relates to programmable hearing aids, and more particularly relates to devices used to program programmable hearing aids. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to hearing aid programming interfaces that are designed for use with hand-held computers.
Programmable hearing aids are programmed by connecting them to a programming unit. One type of programming unit is a dedicated device that can only be used to program hearing aids. Another type of programming unit is a programming interface. A programming interface is a device connected between a computer and the hearing aids to be programmed. When a programming interface is used, the computer is loaded with appropriate software and the audiologist uses the software to issue commends to the programming interface. The programming interface then issues signals to the hearing aids, thereby programming them. The hearing aids are generally worn by the patient while they are connected to the programming interface.
At present, programming interfaces are of two general types. One type, which is the HI-PRO programming interface presently sold by the assignee Siemens Hearing Instruments, Inc., is designed for connection to a personal computer. Another type, which is exemplified by the EXPRESSfit programming interface now being sold by Sonic Innovations, Inc., is designed for connection to a battery-powered hand-held computer (the Palm Pilot, in this instance). These two types of programming interfaces are subject to different regulatory requirements. In the case of the Siemens HI-PRO programming interface, the personal computer can be connected to an unprotected source, e.g. the computer power supply can be connected to the electrical mains, and the computer modem can be connected to an unprotected telephone jack. Because of this, lightning strikes, electrical malfunctions within the computer, etc. can subject the programming interface to dangerously high currents, which in turn can shock or even electrocute the patient. For this reason, regulatory agencies require that this type of programming interface electrically isolate the patient from the computer.
In the case of the EXPRESSfit programming interface, applicable regulatory requirements are more lenient. Although the Palm Pilot computer can itself be connected to an unprotected source via a female jack for a modem connection or via a jack for a DC adapter, the EXPRESSfit device covers over these jacks when it is put into service. As a result, it is impossible for the Palm Pilot computer to be connected to an unprotected source while it is connected to the programming interface. For this reason, it is highly unlikely that any malfunctions in the Palm Pilot computer could produce any significant risk to the patient. For this reason, this type of programming interface need not isolate the patient from the computer.
Recent developments in the field of programming interfaces have brought about unanticipated problems. For example, Micro Ear Technology, Inc. of Plymouth MN makes a programming interface sold under the MICROCARD trademark. This programming interface is packaged as a PCMCIA card so it can fit into a hand-held computer such as the Apple MessagePad 2000. When so installed, the programming interface need not isolate the patient from the computer. However, PCMCIA cards can also be used with conventional personal computers (laptop and desktop units). Because audiologists and other hearing aid dispensers make extensive use of personal computers in their practices, dispensers can install the MICROCARD programming interface in a PCMCIA port in a laptop computer or in a PCMCIA adapter that is connected to a desktop computer. When so installed, the patient is not isolated from the computer and the dispenser is not in compliance with applicable regulations.
There is now a need for a programming interface that can be used with computers of all types. This is because dispensers use different types of computers for different purposes. For example, a dispenser may use a desktop computer when working in the office, may use a laptop computer when travelling to a factory to carry out a hearing conservation program, and may use a hand-held computer when working with patients at a nursing home. It would be advantageous if the dispenser could lawfully use the same programming interface with each of these computers, thereby eliminating the need to carry different devices for use with different computers.
One object of the invention is to provide a hearing aid programming interface that can be lawfully used with computers of all types.
Another object is, in general to improve on known hearing aid programming interfaces.
In accordance with the invention, a hearing aid programming interface is provided. The housing contains interface circuitry. A connector element conforming to the PCMCIA compact flash interface standard is mounted to the housing and permits the interface circuitry to be connected to a host computer. Means, mounted to the housing, are provided for connecting the interface circuitry to at least one hearing aid. A power supply is contained within the housing and supplies electrical power to the interface circuitry therein. The circuitry, the connecting means, and the power supply are electrically isolated from the host computer to prevent undesired stray currents from entering the patient while the host computer is connected to an unisolated power source, the patient is wearing said at least one hearing aid, and said at least one hearing aid is connected to the interface circuitry.
By using a connector element that complies with the PCMCIA compact flash interface standard, the invention can be used with hand-held computers because they all accept PCMCIA compact flash cards. And, because the compact flash standard is a subset of the PCMCIA standard, a compact flash card can be connected to a laptop computer through a PCMCIA slot using a compact flash adapter (which is quite inexpensive). (A compact flash adapter is an electrical connector mounted in a frame. The frame is sized to receive a compact flash card so that it is mated to the connector, and is also sized to fit into a standard PCMCIA slot so that the connector is mated to the PCMCIA port.) Furthermore, cards in PCMCIA format can be made available to the hardware in desktop computers by using commonly-available peripheral devices known as PCMCIA card readers. Hence, the invention makes it possible to easily and inexpensively connect a single programming interface to desktop, laptop, and hand-held computers, while remaining compliant at all times with applicable patient isolation requirements.
In the preferred embodiment, the power supply draws electrical power from the host computer to which the programming interface is connected. This avoids the need to have a separate power supply that must e.g. be connected to the electrical mains. Advantageously, in instances where the programming interface draws more power than can conveniently be taken from the host computer, a battery can be provided to supplement the power supply.